


某次大战后

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 战损。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 17





	某次大战后

山治撑着墙，往旁边吐出一口带血的唾沫，娴熟地摸出烟叼进嘴里点上，深深吸了一口。

他站在原地，眼神飘进不知名的虚空里，像是正发着呆；片刻后回过神来，朝随机选定的方向走去。他的腿几不可察地轻微颤抖，鲜血从他漆黑的裤沿落下，坠出一串斑驳的红痕。

方才贯穿全岛的巨响和震动已经停止，周围一片静谧，夜风悄然滑过。街道上四处散落着建筑物残骸，道路一侧的楼房被砍得稀碎，土石边缘整齐而锋利。扬起的尘土缓慢落下，露出激战过后的满地狼藉。暗褐的血迹溅得满地都是。

路飞最好打飞了那个混球，省得还要再补一记画龙点睛踢。没看见绿藻头的对手，大概是被埋在了废墟里。可恶，腿真的好痛，刚才最后一下应该踢得更狠一点的。啊，糟糕，烟掉了，懒得捡……

无意义的念头漂浮在他的脑子里。山治勉力保持直行，眼皮一掀才发觉自己终于走到了靠坐墙边淌着血的剑士身旁，顿时膝盖一软跌坐在地。背部砸墙的冲击痛得他想骂人，骂出口的却是虚软无力的一句哼哼。他牢牢闭上嘴，让自己的肩膀靠着索隆的，然后垂下头去。

“喂，”他听见另一个人在说话。山治强行打起精神，微微转过去看向眼睛半阖的剑士：“有事？”

“你的裤子。”索隆说，手里捏着那块用来绑头的黑布。额头流下的血将他的脸分成两半，看起来比平时凶一倍。他的胸前是皮肉外翻的狰狞伤口，几缕深红蜿蜒爬过鲜明的肌肉纹理，落下去浸湿淡青的石砖。

“不是我的血。”至少不全是。山治简洁地回道，沉重的疲惫压住思绪边角。哦对了，他胡乱想着。不知道娜美小姐和罗宾小姐怎么样，得赶快去看看……

一只手揽住了他的腰，将他往旁边一拉一放。山治迟缓地眨眼，费了几秒来理解位置的变化，然后自觉地调整姿势让自己躺得更舒服一点，甚至故意向后压了压索隆的胸膛。索隆一声不吭地把他捞在怀里，后脑正好贴在胸前伤口上，双手从后面松松环住他的脖子。还攥着那块黑布。

“痛死你算了。”动了两下没得到回应的山治咕哝。“自虐白痴剑士。”

剑士含糊地说了一句什么。厨子没听清也没去管。  
嘴炮还没打起来两人就偃旗息鼓了。  
  
  
他们在那坐了很久。应该挺久的，山治这么猜测，虽然他醒来时月亮依然挂在天上。他再次摸出烟，低头点燃。这次他得以仔细享受烟草香味，露出满足的神色。

“你那是事后烟吗？”索隆突然问，嗓音比平常稍显干涩。山治愣了一下，然后笑了起来。先是低声哼笑，几秒之后他不得不用手夹着烟，笑得全身都在抖——妈的，肋骨好痛——就是觉得好笑。

“是啊，是事后烟。”笑完后他这么说，“庆祝跟臭男人的又一次事后。”办事的时候顺便搞坏了两条街，两个人都鲜血淋漓气喘吁吁。

剑士嗤了一声。山治觉得那大概是不屑和害羞的混合；他仰起头来——我的头发不会糊在血里了吧——向恋人索吻。索隆低头吻在他的嘴上。尝起来像铁锈、沙尘和绿藻头。

“是的，”索隆在接吻空隙说。“你头上糊满了我的血。”  
  
  
“……靠！！”


End file.
